1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepper motor control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-91302 (hereinafter called Patent Document 1) describes a stepper motor control apparatus for controlling rotation of a stepper motor. This stepper motor control apparatus prevents stepping-out of the stepper motor by rotating the stepper motor for each predetermined update period, and reducing a rotational amount of the stepper motor for each update period.